Kindred Spirits
by LordLuminous
Summary: Caroline Forbes, the first heretic, meets Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, and an eternal love story unfolds between them as, suddenly, the world tilts on its axis when two hybrids become one and take the world by storm. Starts in the Late 1200s. Klaroline, Kalijah, Sinn and many more.
1. Hiding

**Hello, this is my trying to write a story. I'm not that good. I would love if someone would be my beta or advisor so I can go back and forth them.**

 **I'm not much of an expert on speech in the 12th/13th century. I'm going to try. I know Caroline isn't a name coined in the 1100s, but this story is going to be taking some canon liberties.**

 **The story will have Dark!Klaroline moments. Finn will also have a character arc because I don't know why he didn't in the first place. I'll try not to change the major story aspects but I will try to write my best.**

 **Caroline is a siphon in this story. She has the ability to siphon magic from her touch, but as a vampire she channels her lifeblood. Siphons/Heretics are TVD Season 6 and 7 creatures. Look it up.**

 **Summary: Caroline Forbes, the first heretic, meets Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, and an eternal love story unfolds between them as,** **suddenly, the world tilts on its axis when two hybrids become one and take the world by storm. Starts in the Late 1200s.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to L. J. Smith and Julie Plec.**

 **Chapter 1: Hiding**

 **The Great Falls of Virginia, 1188**

 _"She is a scourge! An abomination of our nature itself!" The father beat his 12 year old daughter into the ground, as she lay in her tears, wishing she could escape this pitiful existence. Her father and mother simply standing over her in distaste as she was being punished for harming her father with her ability._

 _"I am sorry, Father. I am sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control it." She sobbed into the floorboards, tired and weak from her beating._

 _"Enough, Fredrick. She's had enough." Mother had requested as she clasped her husband's shoulder._

 _Fredrick shoved her off. "No, I cannot let this stand. She is an embarrassment to our name. The coven will laugh and mock us. We created a monster... " Fredrick huffed. "Annabeth, we must conceal her. It's becoming more difficult day after day. She doesn't draw from nature and soon the rest will know. Something must be done." He explained as he knelt down to his daughter, who didn't have anything to say but cry. "Do not worry, Caroline. We will fix you."_

 _"But Father, what is so wrong about me? I do not understand." Caroline croaked out._

 _"Oh my dear," Annabeth helped her up. "You are not like your father and I. We draw from nature, the spirits themselves. You cannot, it seems. Anything that isn't from nature is an abomination, and if you cannot draw from the spirits, then you are not allowed to exist. That is why we must fix you before the coven finds out."_

 _And in that moment, a part of Caroline shattered and remained forever broken. Is what she is really so wrong? Caroline curled up into a ball, loathing her own life. What had she done wrong to be treated this way? Her own parents called her an abomination. Is it a crime to be born? She asked the world._

LLKS

 **France, 1285**

"Ah, Ariana, Gerard. Lovely to see you again." Elijah Mikaelson greeted his guests, the pair of siblings, Ariana or Aria as she called herself, a slender, beautiful raven-haired woman dressed in elegance; and Gerard, standing beside his sister, a stern, tall man. They'd arrived out a carriage to the Mikaelson Estate for a ball.

"It has been long, old friend. How have you faired in the past century?" Aria greeted Elijah as he took her hand and kissed it.

"We have gotten by. Nothing our family cannot handle." Elijah mused to the younger vampire.

Gerard laughed as he shook the hand of the Original. "Sounds as though trouble has come around every corner." Gerard glanced at his sister and then back to the Original. They all shared a laugh.

"But of course, what is life without a little trouble?" Elijah mused. "Come, my dear friends-" Elijah's eye finally spotted the third guest that accompanied Aria and Gerard. "Oh, and who is this?"

Aria looked back on her friend for a moment. "Oh my, heavens. I forgot to introduce you to our new companion. She travelled with us for quite some time now. She even helped us with a witch to gain Daylight Tokens."

The vampire stepped forth. "My apologies, I did not wish to intrude upon your reunion. My name is Caroline Forbes, a friend of Aria and Gerard Wells. It is a pleasure to meet you." Caroline curtsied to the Lord.

Elijah gazed upon the beautiful woman in front of him as she lay her introduction. Elijah smiles. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you. Worry not, any friend of Ariana and Gerard is welcome in our home. My name is Elijah. Quite the thing you are, to procure not 1, but 3 Daylight Tokens safely."

"Perhaps that is a story for another time, yes?" Caroline flirted, much to Elijah's amusement.

"A story I cannot wait to hear. Do come in."

LLKS

 **England, 1232**

 _"My, my... What is a fair maiden, such as yourself, doing out at night. Do you not fear the dangers of the night?" A drunk man purred as two men followed behind. Caroline recognized the look in their eye. Men with drunken lust were seeking her out for her body. Caroline shivered in disgust._

 _"Do not worry for me. I will be just fine. I was trying to return home." Caroline chirped sweetly as she tried to walk away from the men._

 _"Where are you going my lady? Stay. Keep us lonely men some company, my sweet_ _?" The other man behind him called out._

 _"Well now, that would not be proper of me. I am afraid that I must decline your offer. Perhaps another time we shall speak when you are sober and not foolhardy." Caroline bited rudely. She had nothing to fear of these men. She_ _was more than ready to kill such unruly men._

 _"Now, do not be such a wen-" The man spit out before something jumped out into the night and bit into his neck, feeding off him. The man tried fighting back but soon perished, falling onto the ground. He turned around to the other two._

 _"I believe you heard the lady has said no. I would advise you take this as a lesson. The night will never be safe, not for anyone."_

 _Caroline watched as a the vampire entered into the scene and killed the unruly men. She watched patiently as she watched them die. It was a pity, she didn't get to punish them._

 _The vampire made his way towards her, Caroline didn't flinch as he sped up to her. "Worry no more, they can no longer bother you."_

 _"That was not necessary. I could take care of myself. However, thank you for coming to my rescue." Caroline nodded._

 _The vampire gently held Caroline's hand out to place his a blood-stained kiss on her knuckles. "Of course, but it is the duty of a gentleman to help any dame in distress, even the blood-sucking kind."_

 _"H-How did you guess that I was- that I am a-" Caroline stuttered out as she wanted to understand how he knew. Being a vampire was still quite confusing._

 _"You have yet to scream or cry for help. That tells me you are not human, are you?" A snide grin came to the vampire as he explained himself._

 _"Well deducted, I am not." Caroline confirmed._

 _"My name is Gerard Wells. I know of every vampire in England and I have yet to meet a beautiful dame like yourself. You are newly turned?" Gerard questioned. "Come, let us walk."_

 _"Alright. No, I turned some time ago. I am simply new here. I did not know what to do. I have just arrived to this land." Caroline pouted as she went on._

 _"Aha, I see. Right then, we have rules to be met here in England. I can guide you, I am sure you shall need shelter from the sun sooner or later." Gerard offered._

LLKS

 _Two weeks had passed and Gerard had introduced Caroline to the ruler of the vampire society, Augustus. Gerard taught Caroline the rules of vampires in England. Augustus was definitely surprised by Caroline's Lapis Lazuli, even though that it was further from the truth. Caroline was hiding her witch abilities, quite well in fact. In the two weeks she had been there, Gerard and another had taught Caroline all the rules that they had to follow. The rules along with the punishment for breaking them we're told very specifically to her, making her nervous._

 _She had honed her abilities over the years, including her control. Caroline was her own perfect disguise. She looked helpless and confused, but it was all a facade._

 _Gerard was a good friend. He had only honourable intentions for Caroline. He finally wanted to introduce her to his sister. They walked into her chambers to meet her._

 _"Sister, come. Meet Caroline. She is one of the new vampires in the kingdom." Gerard introduced, walking through the door as Aria stood up to greet the visitor._

 _"Oh I see, so this is the elusive Caroline that I have been hearing so much about. It was as though you just appeared. Many are curious about you, darling. I must say, you are definitely beautiful. I am Ariana, but please, call me Aria." Ariana welcomed warmly, hugging Caroline who returned the favour._

 _Caroline blushed. "A pleasure to meet you. This is all quite new. I did not even know there was a society for what I am."_

 _"Not 'what' my dear, it is 'who' you are." Aria giggled, correcting the supposed new girl. "Being immortal is such a blessing, you should cherish the thrill."_

 _Caroline nodded silently._

 _Aria spots the Lapis Lazuli ring and gasps. "Now where in Heaven's name did you get a Daylight Token. Those are for the much more elite. You are quite the mystery, dear Caroline. What is your secret?"_

 _Caroline raises an eyebrow. "As I told Lord Augustus, a good friend of mine is a witch. She bestowed me with a Daylight Token after I had saved her life. She felt indebted to me." Caroline smiled as she watched Aria and Gerard believe her story._

 _"I hope to meet this friend of yours one day. Surely you shall put in a good word for me and my sister." Gerard mused._

 _Caroline laughs wholeheartedly. "That remains to be seen. I am quite sure she will make you work for it."_

 _Gerard and Aria laughed with her._

LLKS

 **France, 1285**

"Aria, I am unsure of what dress I might wear to this ball. What do you think?" Caroline fuddled with her wardrobe, pondering to Aria, who simply lay resting on the bed.

"Oh Caroline, you worry too much. It is a ball, not your wedding. Wear nothing too fancy, you might stain your dress with blood." Aria advised, not bothering to get up.

Caroline turned to Aria, curious as to what that was supposed to mean. "Why do you believe I would get a stain on my dress, and with blood for that matter?"

"Caroline, this is a vampire ball, not a human ball."

Caroline slammed the wardrobe shut in anger. "And when were you going to tell me I was dressing up for hogwash."

Aria got up from bed and walked to the heretic. "Caroline, you are new to France. I know you hate these kinds of balls, but they are essential for our stay here." Cupping Caroline's face, Aria's voice grew softer. "If we are going to fit in, we need to appease the Original family. Augustus and his army shall never trespass into this territory if we are in the good graces of the Originals."

Caroline remained silent. She knew she had to. If this was the way to stay safe from Augustus' watch, then that's how it would be.

"Care, please?"

Caroline digressed. "Alright, but only for you."

LLKS

"Klaus!" Gerard greeted joyfully as he caught Klaus drinking. "Might I join you?"

"Gerard Wells, so you have left Auggie's England?" Klaus muses. "I must say, I am not surprised. Tell me, is Augustus still the arse I knew before Kol sired him?"

Gerard licked his lips. "I cannot speak on that matter," Gerard sat down with Klaus as a compelled servant have him a drink. "However, I can say my sister and I have grown tired of England. We thought to travel. A rumour told us of a ball. We thought to attend your lovely ball on the morrow."

"Wonderful. I look forward to seeing you and your sister. Cheers, old friend." The glasses raised, clinked together as they drank the day away.

LLKS

 **England, 1285**

"What do you mean, she has fled?" Kol raised his voice in anger to his protégé, Augustus.

The amount of bloodlust Kol felt in a single moment had never been so powerful. To believe that a vampire had magic. When Elijah and Niklaus heard of the rumour of some Heretic, a vampire with witch capabilities. They were in chaos. And the vampire-witch is lost to the world.

"My sire, she is powerful. She erased the entire court's memory of her face and name and that of her companion's. She goes by the pseudonym 'Heretic' and she is not a force to trifle with." Augustus explained, on his knees begging to Kol not to kill him.

Kol stood still, benevolently over Augustus as the entire court watched him kneel for mercy. "My family wants her found. You know when my family wants something, they get it. It is confound. A vampire and witch duality. That is impossible. We must have her. We must know how she did this. You are going to expend any resource into finding her. For if the rumours are to be believed, we must have her power." Kol was extremely angry, almost envious. Thanks to vampirism, he lost his connection to magic. But to hear that there existed a being with both capabilities. He didn't have to be sent by anyone to investigate. He was more than willing to go find out more.

The entire vampire court of England watched in dread as Kol seethed, announcing for everyone to hear, "Make no mistake, we will have the Heretic. There is not a place in the world she could hide."

 **I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review. Ariana and Gerard are OCs. They are respectively 148/152 as of 1285. Gerard is older. Caroline is 109 as of 1285.** **I hope this is suspenseful. It's not my forte.**


	2. A Not-So Fairytale Ball

**I'm glad some of you loved the first chapter. I was nervous. It had too many grammar errors. No one said anything about the speech style, so I assume I was alright?**

 **I curse my writer's block. One minute, it's like "write this story!" and once I do, it goes "okay now write this story". Geez I have whiplash.**

 **I forgot to say in the first chapter that there will be dark content. I apologize, but this is going to be dark.**

 **I am still looking for a beta. PM me or message me on Tumblr. My URL is lord-luminous**

 **To Guest, Klaus and Kol are working together to find the Heretic. You'll understand what has happened with the coming chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to the actual creators.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: THERE IS IMPLIED RAPE AND ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW**

 **Chapter 2: A Not-So Fairytale Ball**

 **Aragón, 1256**

 _Klaus sunk his teeth into a poor woman. He sucked her blood, feeling her heartbeat slowly beginning to fade. He enjoyed the thrill of hearing it stop, the power he felt as his victim tried to fight him. They never won, because they never could. They never stood a chance._

 _A knock had rang on the door. Klaus groaned, pulling away from the woman. "You will not move, you shall remain silent and do you absolute best not to pester me." The woman repeated his words, obeying them._

 _"Come in!" Klaus roared. The door creaked open slowly as the messenger stepped in. The messenger noticed the scene, he was he that he was going to die after this._

 _"Well, out with it, why have you interrupted my feeding?" Klaus demanded, impatiently._

 _"Milord, there has been rumours of a witch stirring trouble in England. It is to be believed she hunts vampires and is quite powerful." The messenger gulps as Klaus's face contorts into anger._

 _"Is this why you have interrupted me? To tell me some foolish witch is killing some morsels that I feel nothing for?" Klaus sped to the messenger who was not pinned to the wall and being strangled._

 _"Milord... there... is more..." The messenger tries getting out with what little breath he had left._

 _Klaus releases the messenger, who falls the floor in front of him. "Then get to the point before you are dead where you stand."_

 _"The rumours..." The messenger coughs out. "They say that this witch is no ordinary witch. It is to be believed that she is also a vampire."_

 _Klaus stops._

 _"That is impossible. Simply nonsensical! You cannot be a witch and a vampire. Is there any truth to these rumours? How are they to be believed?"_

 _The messenger huffs, "Because there are accounts when it looks as though a vampire has killed the victims and then there are accounts to when a witch has killed them. The key to it is that the witch has left letters to the scene, she goes by the name Heretic. She warns them not to do anything foolish with witches or humans."_

 _"Investigate these rumours. I wish to know more. Summon Elijah to my chambers. This will need counsel." Klaus dismisses the messenger, alive, and turns to the woman he was feeding, who for all intents looked as though she was going to collapse from blood loss. Klaus continued the feed and promptly killed her._

 _The words of the messenger echoed in his mind. A witch-vampire duality. Was it truly possible? He would find out one way or another, and he will have this little witch in his grasp. There would be no mistake in that._

LLKS

 **France, 1285**

The day scurried quickly into the night. The day of the Ball was upon them. Caroline could safely say that the balls in France are not that much different from England. The only difference was that the Original family sure knew how to gather many people. It was by far the largest ball that Caroline had ever been too and, with her time in England, she had been to many balls. It was an all you could eat buffet for vampire kind. Just how many humans were here?

"Are all these humans under compulsion?" Caroline gaped to Aria and Gerard, as they walked into the ballroom, noticing the sheer amount of people.

Gerard huffed in disappointment. "Unfortunately for them, yes. The human guests are only compelled to stay. They arrived in, unsuspecting of the dangers. It was a ball open to everyone, including peasants."

"That is why you may see some lot in rags. They think there is free food, and there is. However they are unaware they too are food." Aria finished, with a frown.

"The balls in England never had this many guest." Caroline thought aloud, thinking back to her time in England. She wasn't that fond of those balls in England, and France hasn't changed her opinion any better. A silent pity grew in Caroline's stomach as she prayed for the guests, knowing some of them might never return home to their families.

"That may be because Augustus wanted us to feed on the nobles, but we were forbidden from killing them." Gerard pointed out, almost disappointed. "The rich taste much better." Aria shook her head at that.

About 20 minutes later when all the guests arrived and the doors had closed, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah stood atop on the second floor looking down on them. The compelled guests became eerily silent at their entrance.

"Good evening," Elijah's voice boomed through the room. "I would like the oppourtunity to take this time and thank each and everyone of you for being here tonight. We are honoured by the many guests here today. The ball shall now commence."

And with that, the elegant music began to play, as the vampires in the room wasted no time in feeding from the guests. The Original family came down and began the event.

Gerard found drinks for himself, only to have Klaus join a few moments later. Elijah was speaking to his minions. Rebekah began feeding from humans. Caroline simply stood beside Aria.

"What a messy lot they are. Savages, every one of them." Caroline grumbled to Aria.

Aria laughed. "I, for one, pity the ones who will be cleaning up. I would certainly dread it." Aria noted, seeing the blood on the floor. "What must a woman do to avoid dirtying her shoes in blood."

Caroline watched a woman fall to the ground as she was drained. Caroline gasps in surprise. Aria, she felt a hand placed gentle over her arm.

"Caroline, we are here with you. No matter what happens." Aria cooed to Caroline, trying to comfort her. Caroline crooked a smiled at her, appreciating

Caroline couldn't help but glance at the already fallen victims. She loathed these gatherings with so much passion. She hid her disgust, trying to render an indifference on her face. Aria's soothing only did so much for her. The urge to kill everyone in the room wanted to overtake her, but it couldn't. She wasn't allowed to let her emotions sway her, for her friends and her own safety.

LLKS

 **The Great Falls of Virginia, 1193**

 _17 year old Caroline watched the starlings flying through the sky. They looked peaceful. How she wished she could fly with the bird in the sky. She wondered what that freedom tasted like._

 _"Caroline!" Caroline snapped out of her happy trance. She turned to find her father calling for her. She took a deep breathe before she walked to him. He was frowning. Disappointment was his natural setting, but had she done this time?_

 _"Yes, father?" The siphon inquired._

 _"Come inside to get dressed, there is a suitor." Fredrick told her. Caroline was surprised. A suitor for her? Was it finally time? She would be married and find some happiness away from her coven, her family._

 _"A suitor, for me? Really, father?"_

 _"Yes, he and you are to marry. For now, you and the boy will court until we can arrange the wedding."_

 _Caroline ran into the hut, excited, to find her mother. Annabeth prepared her to meet with her suitor later today. Caroline could barely hold still. Finally, there would be someone for her._

 _"Caroline!" Caroline turned to find Eleanor, her best friend._

 _"Eleanor! You are here! Thank the gods. Do I look beautiful?" Caroline embraced her before she held Eleanor's hands._

 _"Oh Care, you look absolutely enchanting. Your suitor will fall over when he sees you." Eleanor encouraged her._

 _Caroline smiled at Eleanor, hoping for the best. She hopes that he would like her._

 _"Caroline, he has come." Annabeth called out for her daughter at the door. Eleanor held Caroline's arm as she escorted her out with her mother beside her._

 _Fredrick turned to his daughter's entrance. Caroline saw her father, her younger brother, Thomas and her suitor-to-be. "Ah, there she is. This is my daughter, Caroline. Caroline, this is Bertolt."_

 _Caroline's eyes met Bertolt's. He was handsome. That made her smile. He returned a smile back to her. "Hello," Bertolt looked down shyly before he looked back at Caroline. "It is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _"H-Hello." Caroline shyly nodded. She was so nervous. How was she doing? She hoped she wasn't looking like a fool. Gods, why was this so hard for her? If this was Eleanor, she would have done it perfectly._

LLKS

 _The day had passed. It was almost sunset, Caroline sat on a stump in the forest. The meeting had gone well. Bertolt and Caroline had been courting for a full day now. She enjoyed his company in the short time she got to spend it with him. She daydreamt of Bertolt rescuing her from her pitiful life. She twirled the string of her necklace in thought._

 _"Caroline." It was Bertolt. Her heart skipped a beat._

 _"Bertolt?" Caroline stood up to face him. "What are you doing here? It is not proper for us to meet like this."_

 _"I know," Bertolt stepped in front of Caroline. "I wanted to see you again."_

 _Caroline blushed. "Really? I am content in hearing that, I have also-"_

 _"Stop talking." Caroline had suddenly stopped, as she was face-to-face with her betrothed._

 _"Excellent, I much prefer you this way. I fear you are the type of girl that will constantly ramble on like a fool." Bertolt's eyes began to dilate. "You will not scream, you will not feel fear, and you will remain silent." And suddenly Caroline's world felt still. Caroline repeated his command before his teeth sank into her neck. His arms wrapped around her, entrapping her._

 _And although Caroline had survived, a part of her had died in that moment. She had begun to accept that she would never know happiness._

LLKS

 **France, 1285**

"I hope you are enjoying the ball." Elijah spoke from behind Aria and Caroline. Aria and Caroline turned to see him, he smiled at them.

"I see you have finally found time to greet us. I was beginning to believe you would be far to preoccupied to speak with us." Aria teased at Elijah, cracking into a laugh that she shared with him.

"Ariana, you wound me. As if I could leave you or your friend to your own when we have much to discuss." Elijah flirted back with Ariana. Caroline stared back and forth between them, as she began to question what their relationship really is. They way they looked at each told her that they were definitely more than friends. Are they lovers? Have they shared a bed together? Do they want to share something more? Was this Aria's way of trying to beguile Elijah into sheltering them? Caroline only wished she knew.

"You have certainly thrown quite the ball." Caroline said as she looked around the room, trying to be part of the conversation. She hoped they had not forgotten she was right there as they shared a laugh before she spoke.

"That would be my sister, Rebekah's, doing. She has quite the touch for organizing a ball." Elijah explained, meeting Caroline's gaze as he became more intrigued. Caroline would be lying if she had said that she wasn't dreading about the Daylight Token conversation that had presented itself in the form of curiosity.

Caroline nervously smiled, trying to hide the worry that no one could detect. "I shall fetch us some wine for us." She turned only to collide into someone.

"Oh, I apologize." Caroline blurted out, worried for the other person.

"No need for apologizes, love, it is the lady who has the right of way." The man she collided with, who was beside a worried Gerard, smiled as he stepped out of the way. He was being charming, almost flirtatious.

"Ah, Niklaus, Gerard, there you are. How nice of you to join us." Elijah exclaimed in surprise. Not even he noticed his brother walking into their conversation.

Klaus smiled at his brother. "Of course. Good evening to you, Ariana. I had heard from your brother that you would be here as well. I take it that this is your new companion that Elijah spoke of?"

"Yes, she is." Ariana clarified.

"But you already knew that..." Gerard murmured under his breathe, as he side-eyed Klaus.

"And what might your name be, sweetheart?" Klaus turned to Caroline, expecting an answer.

"Now, now. It is unbecoming of a gentleman to ask a lady for her name without introducing yourself first." Caroline informed, raising an eyebrow at the endearment he called her.

Klaus laughed. "Right, how rude of me. My name is Niklaus, but please, call me Klaus."

"Good evening to you, Klaus. I am Caroline. It is a pleasure to meet you." Caroline bows slightly.

Klaus raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss. "I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." Klaus gave her a devilish grin.

Caroline began to walk away when Elijah called out to her. "Caroline, before the wine, would you care to share a dance with me?" Elijah stepped in between them.

She swallowed, turning back to Elijah. Ariana squinted her eyes, Caroline repcgnized her look. She wasn't allowed to refuse this dance. "I would be delighted." Caroline smiled, almost reluctantly, walking toward him as he extended his hand to her. He led her towards the music.

LLKS

To Caroline's surprise, Elijah was quite light on his feet. With his hand on her waist, he moved her to the music.

"I must say, Caroline, I am quite intrigued by you." Elijah spun her around, before drawing her back to him. "How have you managed to procure three Daylight Tokens? Those are quite rare. You must know this as well."

"Straight to the questions. And here I thought you were going to try and charm me." Caroline plays off a laugh, as if trying to make fun of his curiosity. She's trying to hide her nervousness. She had a cover story, one that Aria and Gerard would agree with, but she was scared Elijah wouldn't believe her. "Milord, you should open yourself to fortune favouring the unsuspecting."

"Is that so?" The Original tilted his head in wonder.

Spinning her tale, Caroline lied to Elijah. "It is quite simple. You see, I had saved a witch from a vampire. She was grateful to us. She had two daughters to worry for, the poor thing. She needed to be there for them. In order to pay her debt, she gave Aria, Gerard and I each a Daylight Token. Kindness may often gain us favours that cruelty cannot."

"Those are wise words." Elijah nodded.

Caroline smiled to retort him. "Words many have long forgotten."

Sharing a chuckle, Elijah twirled her again to the music.

LLKS

After a much needed drink from a human, Rebekah walked her way toward Gerard's side, noticing Klaus and Ariana were also there. "There you lot are!"

Klaus turned away from Ariana, to find his sister next to Gerard. "Rebekah! How kind of you to join us."

"Ariana, Gerard, good to see you again. I take your trip here was well?"

"Of course, how have you faired, Rebekah?" Gerard conversed.

"I have faired well, Gerard. Now, where is this new companion I have heard about from Elijah." Rebekah raised an eyebrow looking between the siblings.

"She is dancing with our brother, over there." Klaus pointed to Elijah and the blonde woman he was dancing with.

Rebekah looks over to them. "Well, not much to look at I suppose." She commented on Caroline.

"Come now, sister," Klaus laughed, "She is a guest, play nice."

"She will be lucky if I give her that much." Rebekah retorted.

Aria and Gerard looked to each other. They silenced themselves, not defending Caroline. Aria internally seethed but she was powerless against Rebekah. Gerard remained stoically silent. The insult to Caroline made him angry, but Gerard knew what Rebekah was doing. He wouldn't fall into this game quite so easily.

LLKS

"Milord, I do not know if Aria or Gerard have spoken to you about this matter. However, we would like to stay in France, if you would allow us."

"Gerard has already spoken to me of this matter." Elijah informed her. "However, I would like to know a few simple things."

"What might that be, milord?" Caroline wondered, staring at him. He was frowning.

"You will answer me truthfully and swiftly." Elijah's eyes dilated as he stared into Caroline. "Are you here to harm me or my family?"

"No." Caroline responded before she could realize she was being compelled.

"Do you know of anyone plotting against my family?" Elijah continued without hesitation.

"No." Caroline answered, venomously.

"I know Ariana and Gerard will obey and follow our rules, however you... Can you say the same?" Elijah cared not for her attitude, as he asked his final question.

"Yes." Caroline spoke with resolve.

The music had stopped and the song was over. Elijah had released Caroline from her compulsion. "You are a wonderful dancer Caroline, hopefully we may share another in the future."

"Not likely." Caroline muttered to herself in anger. He walked away, not apologizing for his actions. Caroline turned away, stomping away from the dance floor, as her eyes began to water, reliving a memory she wishes she could forget.

LLKS

 **The Great Falls of Virginia, 1193**

 _Caroline awoke from her sleep. She wondered how she found herself on her bed. She felt musty, barely recalling the night. Feeling a shift beside her, Caroline turned to find Bertolt naked, sleeping beside her in the sheets. She was still. She was also naked. They were naked together._

 _No. It couldn't be._

 _The night came back to her. Bertolt wasn't human. His face contorted into that of a beast. He took her to bed. She could do nothing as his hands were over her body. Unable to fight against his strength as he kissed every part of her body. Unable to help as he took her maidenhood, by force, before marriage. He drank from her, and bedded her. She felt disgusting._

 _Caroline sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her neck. The sheet was covered in her blood. Caroline stood up from the bed, wobbling, she leaned against the wall closely. Tears began to flow, as she hugged her knees. The strength in her legs failed her._

 _"None of that now. It is unbecoming of a woman to cry after such a passionate night." Bertolt stood from the bed, barely caring for his state of dress, or hers for that matter._

 _"How could you do this to me?" Caroline sobbed against the wall, whimpering._

 _"Oh do not be so glum, my sweet Caroline. I know you enjoyed that. I felt you writhing underneath me, quivering as I took your maidenhood. There is no such need to deny it, I know." Bertolt cooed. "Unfortunately, you are but a means to an end. I need you to get close to dear Eleanor. Quite a charming young woman she is."_

 _"You are a monster." Caroline spat out in sobbing anger, watching Bertolt frown. Caroline thought of Eleanor. She was perfect, whereas Caroline was not. She felt envy. Her maidenhood was stolen by a man besotted for best friend, her only friend._

 _In a instant, Bertolt lifted her and pressed her against the wall. "Careful, Caroline. You have no power over me."_

 _Caroline pushed past her tears. "Do I not?" Caroline grabbed him arm, siphoning him. Bertolt cried out in pain as he shook her hand off._

 _"You whore." Bertolt cursed as he felt an aneurysm shortly after. "You are going to regret that."_

 _Caroline used up the magic she took from him, she tried to grab him again to siphon him, but he caught her. He stared into her eyes._

 _"You will submit. You will enjoy as I take you to bed again. You will whimper my name as I release in you. You will obey. You will cherish me. You will forget the pain you experienced this morning. You want this, you want me." Bertolt chuckled as Caroline repeated his command. He picked her up and began to play with her again._

LLKS

 **France, 1285**

Elijah walked away from Caroline after their dance together. Suddenly, a crumpled parchment appeared in front of him out of thin air. It fell to the floor promptly. Elijah kneeled to pick it up. It read,

 _Dear Elijah,_

 _My quest to find the Heretic was not as fruitful as I had hoped. She has escaped England. Gods know where she is hiding. Be wary of anyone, dear brother. The Heretic is powerful as the rumours tell. Not a single person remembers what she looks like. She is a threat at large. I will continue to track her. Give my regards to Nik and Bekah. I will return home before the next full moon if I cannot find her. We can discuss plans at a later time._

 _Best of wishes,_

 _Kol._

Elijah sighed. He had hoped to learn more the Heretic by now. She was a slippery foe if even Kol could not find her. If the Heretic was not in England anymore. Where was she? He thought of interrogating Gerard, Ariana or even Caroline. Perhaps they could have some information? He already compelled Caroline once, and there is no doubt Ariana will take kindly to him compelling her friend. Elijah took a drink from the compelled help, sipping the alcohol. He was going to inform Niklaus of this matter. He pocketed the parchment into his coat.

LLKS

Gerard drank all his wine. He looked at the empty glass. He looked up at Aria was laughing at a story Klaus was sharing. He didn't care enough to pay attention. He turned to see the music stop and the song change. Elijah left Caroline alone on the dance floor. Caroline looked bothered. He couldn't see her clearly from where he stood. He saw her flash out. Gerard became worried. He looked to his empty glass before he looked to his company.

"I need more wine. Do excuse me, everyone." Gerard bowed slightly, then eagerly turned to walk away, trying to remain composed as he walked away. Ariana watched him leave. She didn't see Caroline either. Was Gerard going to go look for her.

"I guess my story was not as entertaining as I had hoped it would be." Klaus mused, almost defeated.

"Nonsense, you know how much Gerry loves his wine. You simply must tell me what happened to the prince after he learnt you bedded his fiancée!" Ariana waved off, trying to fake her interest in the story.

Klaus grinned. "Well..." He continued on. Rebekah watched between them. She saw Gerard walking away. Nik was distracted. Now she could finally speak to Gerard alone. Hopefully Ariana could keep her brother occupied long enough to at least have one conversation with Gerard.

"I know how this story ends, and believe me, it is not that amusing." Rebekah bited out. "You both are dreadfully boring tonight, so I shall just go out for some fresh air." Rebekah walked away, to Gerard's direction.

"Now that my sister is gone. We can finally enjoy my story in peace." Klaus mused as he continued his story. "Or shall we wait for your friend to return? Perhaps she would be interested in listening to my tales?"

Klaus had noticed Gerard stopped paying attention to him. He saw his eyes move to Caroline, as she ran off. He wondered what had happened after the dance with Elijah. That fool of a brother. He was going to charm that friend of Gerard and Ariana's, but Elijah simply had to steal her away for a dance and now he was stuck with Ariana. He had already bedded Ariana and he certainly was not interesting in bedding her again, not when Elijah was clearly smitten with her.

Aria looked around for Caroline. "I do not see her, but I am sure he would have been thrilled to hear your story." Aria assured him. In truth, Caroline would have hated this story. Aria wagered in her mind that she wouldn't like Klaus at all.

LLKS

Caroline was lucky she no longer required the instinct to draw breath, because she couldn't breathe. Caroline clutched her mouth to hold her sobs in. She found herself standing alone, outside the ballroom. Her dance with Elijah brought up an open wound that didn't seem to close itself. Time doesn't heal any wounds. They just hurt less over the passing of time. Walking the Earth for 109 years taught her that. She held herself. She regretted being here. As if the atmosphere of the ball was trying enough, she had been compelled by Elijah. Caroline had strength. She killed vampires with that strength. She revelled in hunting them down. She enjoyed their arrogant demeanour contort into horror. Immortality was fleeting for any vampire. Except Caroline wasn't strong.

She was _still_ capable of being compelled.

Being a vampire didn't protect her from compulsion anymore than when she was a puny human girl. That bothered her so much so that she almost couldn't even comprehend what to do next, but she did. Caroline knew she needed to compose herself. She needed to channel herself into something.

"Are you well, milady?" A petit voice called from behind her.

Caroline wiped her eyes of any tears that would have been evident. She spun around to find a servant girl, one who was covered in bite marks. Caroline's eyes widened in shock for only a moment before she composed herself.

"I should be asking you of this. Are you well? You... You are covered in bite wounds." Caroline remarked, full of concern.

"I will be fine, milady. Would you like some blood?" The servant extended her wrist quite casually. Her arm held more bite marks.

"Are you certain you wish to offer my blood? Do you do this of your own free will?" Caroline inquired.

The servant didn't answer. She couldn't answer. The noise wouldn't leave her throat. She wasn't allowed to question this. She wasn't allowed to say no.

Caroline's heart broke for the servant girl. She could never the servant from this life. Compelling her to leave would condemn her to death. Leaving her would condemn her to a faith of blissful ignorance till she is discarded like a useless rag. A fate worse than death. Caroline saw herself in the girl. In an instant, Caroline wrapped her hands around the girl's neck and broke it.

Caroline watched the servant girl drop. She couldn't understand if that was the right decision. It was the most painless death she could give her in that moment. Caroline felt odd, since her emotions were in disarray. She didn't know the girl's name. She just broke her neck and let her drop to the ground. Death wasn't new to her. She had masscred several men and women, vampires and humans alike. She felt pity. She saw herself in the helpless servant girl. It made her feel angry.

LLKS

 **The Great Falls of Virginia, 1193**

 _It had been two full moons since Caroline and Bertolt were courting. Two months since she became is mindless doll. His compulsion did its charms. Caroline was beguiled by him. However, Bertolt had other plans. Bertolt had been charming Caroline's friend, Eleanor, quite subtly. Pretending to create spats between them, making Caroline look unreasonable and Bertolt look like a saint._

 _Bertolt caressed Caroline's hips with his nails, trailing down her body in post-coital. Caroline captures his lips in her own. He moves himself on top of her. "Quite the eager one..."_

 _"I enjoy you." Caroline breathes out._

 _"Apologies, I am afraid our little tryst has come to an end." Bertolt deadpanned, rather bored._

 _"W-What do you mean?" Caroline croaked out._

 _"You are released from my compulsion." Bertolt's eyes dilated as he commanded her release._

 _Caroline visibly began to shake, hysterically crying as the memories came to her. Bertolt had done it. He used her to get to Eleanor. He succeeded and she could do nothing about it. He ruined her. He played with her by night, and humiliated her in the day._

 _Bertolt rolled his eyes, complaining. "Gods, none of this again. Must you do that with your face, you already look ugly. No need to diminish yourself any further."_

 _"How could you do this to me? If you wanted Eleanor, why not just court her normally? She would have loved you just the same." Caroline cried out._

 _"Are you stupid? Are you really that stupid?Your precious Eleanor was having a lover behind everyone's back. She trusted this secret with no one. However I caught them, and I decided for her little lover David to have a bit of a tussle with the wolves." Bertolt elaborated as though he were explaining something to a child._

 _"I hope you rot somewhere." Caroline cursed._

 _"If only. Fortune favours me. I doubt I will die any time in the future. I am immortal, sweet Caroline. I am unstoppable." Bertolt boasted. He took in Caroline's glares. "Now, drink. The bite marks I have given you shall heal you."_

 _Bertolt took a bite from his wrist and fed Caroline his blood. Caroline could barely react, not reacting fast enough to spit it out. She was forced to swallow his blood._

 _"Now, let us break our court shall we?" Bertolt chirped before his eyes dilated. "You will let me do as I please and you shall do or say nothing to stop me from breaking this court. You will tell no one the truth of what happened between us, so long as you shall live."_

LLKS

Gerard searched for Caroline. He wondered where she had gone, or more importantly, why had she even left. He finds himself staring over a balcony of the castle. He still couldn't find her. "Caroline, where are you!" Gerard called out to thin air. There was no response returned to him.

"I believe the wine was in the ballroom, on the table across the room." Rebekah called out to inform him. She stepped out on the balcony to join him.

Gerard turned to Rebekah, his eyes following her quietly as she walks toward him. "Rebekah..."

"You look almost disappointed to see me. Looking for a different blonde?" Rebekah frowned.

"It is not the way you believe it is. And even if it was, it should be of no importance to someone as high and mighty as you." Gerard, understanding what Rebekah was implying, growled.

"Is that truly so?" Rebekah bit back at him.

Gerard sighed, his arms crossed. "Sweetheart, if all you wish is to fight me, then please spare me at once."

"I wish not to have a spat, but I cannot help myself where I am forced to watch you fawn over another woman in front of me." Rebekah turned away, clutching the necklace that hung from her neck.

"I do not feel that way for Caroline. She is a friend. A companion that Aria and I share. She means a great deal to both of us. We have known her for decades." Gerard pressed a hand on her shoulder. "And when she left the ballroom, she looked bothered. Perhaps Elijah said something to her?"

"You feel no romantic love for her?" Rebekah breathed out in relief, a smile adorning her face.

"Rebekah," Gerard turned her towards him. "As truly as I care for you, as truly as I love being with you, your brother will never allow us to be happy together. He kills all of your suitors, plays with them, challenges them to duels they cannot win." Gerard cupped her face. "He will kill me just as swiftly, you know of this."

"We may run away together, away from Niklaus." Rebekah pleaded.

"You know as well as I, that I cannot leave my sister and friend behind just as much as you cannot leave your brothers." Gerard reasoned.

"Then what will become of us?" Rebekah asked, holding him into an embrace.

"We shall remain apart. For it is what we must do for the people we love." Gerard stared at the Moon above them, completing the embrace.

"I do not know if I could live in such a way." Rebekah lifted her head up, meeting his heavy gaze as he stares back at her. The proximity between them closes in as Gerard gives into Rebekah's lips pressing against his. Against every instinct, every reason, he allowed Rebekah to kiss him. He answered back with a similar passion.

The balcony doors open abruptly. Gerard and Rebekah break apart as they stare at the opened door.

"Gerard?" Caroline called out, before her eyes widen in shock, as she realized she interrupted the two kissing. She blushes shamefully.

"Caroline, I have been searching for you. Why had you run off?" Gerard stepped forward to her.

"And why would you not stay lost for a while longer?" Rebekah spat out.

"I apologize. I heard Gerard calling for me in the distance. I thought to go see him, I did not realize you two would be..." Caroline mumbled her way through her guilt.

"Leave us be." Rebekah cut her off.

"I-"

"I said, leave us be!" Rebekah yelled.

Caroline turned away, disappearing with her vampire speed.

"Rebekah..." Gerard scolded. "I wanted to see if she was well, remember?"

"I apologize. We were- We were having a moment." Rebekah argued in her defence.

"A moment that you and I know is simply forbidden."

"Do you believe she would tell anyone?"

"No, however I shall speak with her. For now, I would just like to do that one last time." Gerard concluded before his lips found hers.

LLKS

Elijah found Klaus feeding from another woman. He let her drop to the ground after she was drained of her blood. Elijah wasn't amused at the sight, but he was indifferent. Klaus gave him a wicked smile, before he stood in front of him in a flash.

"Brother, why do you wear such a solemn face?" Klaus wondered, jovially.

"Kol has sent word about the Heretic." Elijah informed.

"So he found her? Good, I had high-"

"The Heretic has fled England. She is lost to the world. She could be hiding anywhere. Kol is still tracking her, if he fails, then he shall return within the next full moon." Elijah interrupted him.

"Bloody hell, we have been searching for the Heretic for decades! I might as well hunt her myself!" Klaus roar in frustration, as he ran his hands through his hair. He threw a table against the wall in a rage. The silverware clattered onto the ground as the table was destroyed. It was all another fruitless endeavor.

"I understand your frustration, brother. We will get to the Heretic. She cannot hide from us for all eternity. No one can." Elijah pressed his hand over a seething Klaus's shoulder, hoping to calm his rage.

LLKS

 **Aragón, 1256**

 _"That sounds preposterous! Niklaus, do you even hear the accusation you make?" Elijah reasoned as Klaus had his back turned to his older brother and his younger sister, Rebekah. He summoned them to his chambers as soon as he could. He shared the rumour with them for their opinion on the matter._

 _"I know it sounds impossible. I know it may not be true. However, there could exist someone else with a duality, and their duality has not been surpressed. That makes them more a threat than I. I must rectify this." Niklaus declared._

 _"What do you even want from this Heretic? Why bother hunting her, Nik?" Rebekah spoke out to inquire._

 _"I want the power she possesses. I want know more about the power she has. Bloody hell, Rebekah, I need to know if she is even real!"_

 _"You are curious because she has a likeness to you. You are almost envious, are you not?" Rebekah deciphered her brother, flawlessly._

 _Klaus growled. "She is simply a means to an end. With her power under my grasp, I would be far more powerful."_

LLKS

 **France, 1285**

Caroline found herself outside. She fled the ground after walking into a passionate moment between Gerard and Rebekah. It was embarrassing for her. She walked quietly, trying to calm herself down.

It could have been hours for her, but Caroline kept walking. Caroline's gaze fell over her surroundings. The garden was not as vibrant in the night. She remembered being a witch, being unable to feel nature.

 _"Mother! Mother! Make it bloom! Make the flower bloom!"_

Caroline remembered herself jumping up and down, as she asked her mother to bring the plant to life. She shook herself from the memory. Her gaze found a dead flower. Caroline simply smiled at it, as she walked to it. She placed her hands onto the soil, her thumb over the stem of the flower. In a matter of moments, the once dead flower was full of life. Caroline smiled brighter. She let go of the troubles from tonight and let herself breathe peacefully. She thought of her own vow, again. It resounded in her mind.

 _"I swear, I will not lose sight of who I am. I am not just a creature of the night. I am the Heretic, and I bow to no one."_

 **I hate how long it took me to write this chapter. I am still looking for a beta. Do message me on Tumblr if you want to help me. (Tumblr: lord-luminous)**

 **I hope the chapter was good. God knows how long it took to finalize this. As you noticed, the chapter was a little lengthy for me, because I had things you needed to know exist for the story to make sense, since it started in the middle.**

 **Tiny Blooper, Klaroline were going to have an additional scene in this chapter but I decided against it since Caroline already had too much going on, and she didn't need Klaus flirting with her. He can do that some other time. But for now, yes, Klaus wants to sleep with Caroline.**

 **Tell me what you'd about the chapter, or tell me what you hated about it. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, please leave a review!**


End file.
